


Opposites Attract

by AshREvans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: _____ is a water mage who has had weird and sometimes unpleasant things happen to her through her life. Those weird occurences only seemed to amplify as she got older. It first started when she could use magic that she shouldn't have been able to use except under certain circumstances to just before she transferred out of her old school and moved to Fiore when something even stranger happened. When she moved to Fiore and her new school in a town called Magnolia, she came across a club called Fairy Tail which she hoped would have the answers she's looking for, until she meets a fire mage with the same hidden power as her and her world gets turned upside down.Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer who can be too hot headed for his own good. When a new water mage comes to his school after he won a design contest for his clubs logo and is forced to show her the ropes by the Club Master Makarov, he comes to wonder if he can handle being around her. Sometimes they get along, sometimes they don't and other times he just wants to tackle her. But most of the time he just wanted to protect her. Weird feelings that he hasn't felt since Lisanna start swirling around inside of him and he's not sure how to deal with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something for Fairy Tail for the longest time, I could just never figure out what I wanted to do, until I remembered some posts on Tumblr about a Soulmate AU. I wrote a story about this before (See The Red String) and I started to think, what if I made something like this for Fairy Tail and thus this story was born. 
> 
> It's a High School Soulmate AU where whatever is written on your soulmates skin is replicated on your own skin. Conversations could be held like this. The Soulmate magic is an old thought to be extinct magic. Not only does it have the power to allow soulmates to talk by simply writing on their skin, it also replicates their magic between the two paired souls except in reverse. A Fire Dragon's soulmate would be a Water Dragon. And so this idea was born and I decided to run with it. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes in the story, please let me know and I'll go in and fix it. Also if the characters seem too OOC or something, also let me know and I'll do my best to fix that in the chapters as they come. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

"Argh..." growled a young man as he sat at his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper.

That was the fifth time he's had to start over. He just couldn't get the design right. Letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his pink hair and erased the bottom part of the design. Why was it so damn hard to get the damn bottom to look like it did in his head?

"Whatcha growling at Natsu?"

The boy, Natsu looked up at the blond standing in front of his desk. She leaned over to try to catch a glimpse at what he was drawing, but Natsu quickly covered it with his arms.

"It's not finished yet, Lucy. It's just a design for the club. Makarov is holding that contest, remember?" he said.

"I remember. But why can't I look at it yet?"

"Like I said, it's not finished yet. I don't want anyone to see it until it's perfect, okay?"

Lucy sighed. "Fine. I was going to offer my help, but seeing as you don't want it, I guess I'll just leave now," she waved her hands and started walking away. "This is what I get for being friends with a pyro."

Natsu rolled his eyes and got back to work on his drawing. It was almost perfect. He just needed to get it to that part first. He put the pencil back to the paper and started drawing. Then it hit him. Maybe Lucy had a spirit that would be able to draw what was in his head for him!

"Wait, Lucy!" he called and jumped up from his desk, running after the blond that just walked out of the room, the tails of his scarf trailing behind him.

She turned around and looked at him, her hands on her hips. "What? You want my help now?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes and no," he said. "Do you have a spirit that could help me?" he asked excitedly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I don't have any artsy spirits!"

"What about that crab guy? He can cut out the design I want and I can just trace it," Natsu suggested.

"His name is Cancer and I'm not going to summon him just so you can try to win a stupid contest," Lucy said.

"I'll give you half of the prize money if we win," Natsu sang.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at Natsu. "Half of the prize money?" she said, not really believing it.

"Yup!" Natsu grinned at her.

"I'll be able to pay my tuition!" she said. "Fine. I'll do it! Meet me at my room after classes."

"Aye sir!" Natsu said and saluted.

Lucy was silent for a moment as she stared at Natsu. "Leave that kind of talk to Happy."

Natsu laughed. "Well, see you tonight!" he said and ran off.

 

Natsu stood in the crowd of club members as Makarov stood on a podium. The room was filled with loud chatter from all of the club members and Makarov stood with his eyes closed, waiting for the envelope that contained the results. Natsu was bouncing up and down excitedly, anxiously waiting to hear who won the design contest. He hoped it was him because he already promised to himself that whichever design won, he was going to get it tattooed on his shoulder. It started as a bet with Happy, but as he drew his design, he started to actually look forward to it.

"Well don't you seem excited," Lucy said as she walked up next to Natsu.

"Of course I am. We're going to see who wins the contest," he said. "I really hope it's me."

"I'm almost positive we're going to win," Lucy said. "Did you see some of the other designs? You can almost tell who drew them based on what they look like."

"Argh..." Natsu growled, almost completely ignoring Lucy. "The suspense is killing me." He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. "Hurry up, old man! Tell us the results already!"

Makarov opened his eyes and leveled a steady gaze at Natsu. "Calm down, Natsu. Mira has to finish tallying the votes."

"Can't she count faster?" he shouted.

"Natsu," came a new voice from behind him, causing Natsu to freeze up out of fear.

He slowly turned around and saw Erza glaring at him. "Aye?" he squeaked.

"You're not the only one who is waiting anxiously to see if they won so calm down, sit down and shut up," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Natsu said and immediately plopped down on the ground.

Lucy looked down at Natsu with amazed eyes. "I still wish I knew how you do that, Erza," she said.

"It's all in how you handle yourself, Lucy," Erza replied.

Lucy giggled. "So you joined the contest too?"

"I did, but I wish we could have voted for our own designs," Erza said. "I was so proud of it. Instead I voted for the one that looked like a sort of abstract version of a fairy."

"Oh, did you?" Lucy asked.

"I did. I wonder who designed that one. It was very well done. If mine doesn't win, I'd be quite happy if that one does," she said.

"Do you really want to know who drew it?" Lucy asked.

"Since we're supposed to remain anonymous until the results are read, I think I'll hold off on knowing until then," Erza smiled

Natsu grumbled as he sat on the floor and looked to the side. Erza was about to open her mouth in reprimand for him making a sound when Mirajane walked up to the podium to hand an envelope to Makarov. Everyone went silent and Natsu jumped up from where he sat on the floor.

"The results are in," Makarov said in a voice that carried through the club room. "No matter who was the winner, all of the designs were well put together and thought out. Now without further ado..." Makarov opened up the envelope.

Fireworks erupted out of the envelope and coalesced into the shape of the winning design. Natsu's eyes widened and a grin broke across his face as he saw his design in the lights above the club banner.

"OH YEAH!" he roared and jumped up on a table, fire engulfing his hands in his excitement. "I won!"

"Damn it, Natsu!" shouted a black haired ice mage named Gray. "Get down from there flame for brains," he said as he jumped up on the table next to him, stripped down to his boxers.

Natsu turned his grin onto Gray. "You're one to talk, streaker!" Natsu said and made a move to shove Gray off the table.

Gray fell back off the table and almost missed landing on Gajeel. The Iron Dragon slayer growled and turned on Natsu.

"Watch it Salamander," he hissed and reached out, his hand turning into iron and extending far further then his reach to smash Natsu in the face and push him far off the table.

Natsu growled and flipped over the iron fist attack before he was slammed into the wall and ran down it. Before he could attack Gajeel in return, Gray flying kicked him in the side of the head and the two of them went flying into Elfman. Elfman rolled a long with the two boys until they impacted with the wall. Lucy watched in shock as the three boys started throwing punches at each other while still rolling around. Erza sighed and just before anyone else could join into the club room brawl that seemed ever present in the Fairy Tail Club, Makarov spoke loudly.

"That is enough!" he shouted.

Everyone who was fighting froze immediately.

"Congratulation's Natsu," he went on when he had everyone attention. "You can come get your prize after you've settled down."

With that, Makarov left the main room and walked into one of the side rooms of the club room. Natsu jumped up and ran passed Lucy, grabbing her arm as he went, and dragged her into the room Makarov disappeared into.

 

"Come on, Happy," Natsu said as he walked into his dorm room after he parted ways with Lucy. "Let's go?"

The blue cat curled up on Natsu's bed blinked and looked up at him. "Go where?" he asked.

"To get the tattoo!" Natsu said excitedly. "I won the contest, so lets go!"

Happy jumped up and saluted. "Aye sir!"

He jumped up off the bed and wings sprouted from his back and he flew to land on Natsu's head. Natsu laughed and walked out of his room and through the halls of the school. The two of them walked through the main gate and caught the first bus that headed into town. Finally they arrived at the tattoo parlor they decided om and walked inside. They were greeted by the artist and Natsu handed the man the drawing of the tattoo he wanted.

"What color?" he asked.

"Red. Full color," Natsu replied.

The artist nodded. "Just give me a few moments while I draw this up."

Natsu nodded and he and Happy sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area. The artist returned barely fifteen minutes later and called Natsu into the room and sat him down on the chair. He went through all the steps of cleaning off his shoulder and transferring the design onto his skin before actually applying the ink. Based on what everyone else had said about tattoos, Natsu expected it to hurt, but to him it barely felt like he was being poked over and over again by a toothpick, unpleasant but not painful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we introduce the Reader into the story, mwahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a sort of POV change per chapter for this story. Like one chapter is Natsu's 3rd person POV and then the next chapter is readers 1st person POV. What do you guys think?

The pain started when I was trying to load the last box of my things into the moving van. It was so sudden and surprising that I dropped it as I walked to the back of the truck to put the box in. It felt like tons of tiny little needles were poking into me over and over again over one single spot on my shoulder. I tried to grit my teeth through the pain as I picked the box back up and managed to carry it the rest of the way. 

I hurried back into my soon to be old house and locked myself in the bathroom as I lifted up the sleeve of my shirt. I turned towards the mirror, hoping that I could see what was happening to my arm when I saw it start to appear. First it was just the outline. Red lines appeared on my skin as the stabbing pain tormented my skin. It was excruciating and I tried to blink back the tears that I felt pricking at the back of my eyes. The outline finished and then the worst part came. 

The color started filling in the outline. Blood red appeared on my skin in globs that colored in the outline of the shape flawlessly, like someone was applying paint on a canvas. Damn did it hurt. I didn’t get to finish watching it get filled in before I heard someone banging on the bathroom door.

“_____, honey, it’s time to go. Are you all done in there?” My mom asked. 

I nodded before I realized that they couldn’t see me on the other side of the door. “Yeah. I’ll be right out,” I managed to say through the pain. 

“Are you all right?” Mom asked, hearing the note of pain under my voice. 

“Yeah. My shoulder just hurts,” I said and covered the new design on my shoulder with my sleeve. I opened the door. “Let’s go.” 

Mom frowned and looked at me, but sighed. “All right. You’re father is in the car already.” 

I nodded and walked outside, trying my best to ignore the pain in my shoulder.

*     *     *

For those of you who don't know my name is _____ __________ and I’m a wizard. It’s not very uncommon in the world today to be one, so much so that there are many schools throughout the world that cater to the teaching of young mages. Typically each mage has a specialization in one specific kind of magic and they train and learn to become the best at their chosen magic. 

There are celestial wizards, who can summon spirits from other worlds, Maker Magic that can allow the caster to make anything they want from their chosen element, elemental mages who use the power of the elements in combat. There are even wizards who can use a power called requip that allows them to change their weapon and even armor if they're powerful enough. There are also a few types of magic that are so old that not many people can use it anymore They're called the Lost Magics and the most powerful one that I know of is called Dragonslayer magic and truth be told, I’m one of the wizards who can use it. 

But I shouldn't be. 

I’m a water mage. Because of my mother, I can use water to my advantage, whether it be in combat or simple things like transportation. Water is very versatile if you know what to do with it. But then as I was learning how to use my water magic with the help of my mother, we found out that I was born with the ability to use Water Dragonslayer magic. It had to have been an innate ability because it should have been impossible because I wasn’t trained by a dragon to be able to use that kind of magic.

When my whole town found out, which was rather inevitable because the town was small and the school I went to thrived on gossip, I was teased and made fun of. I was able to handle it most of the time and my parents didn’t find out about it until recently. When they asked me about it, I told then that I could handle it until I graduated from my high school and went on to the final level of schooling. 

Which was why I was moving today. I got accepted into Magnolia’s School for Exceptionally Talented Mages in the Kingdom of Fiore. It was one of the best schools in the continent and as far away from my old town as I could possibly get. No one would know anything about me there. I could get a fresh start. Magnolia’s School also had all the best clubs with all the best magic requests. I could make friends and make money towards my tuition and maybe even some left over to spend how I saw fit. I just hoped that I was going to be able to join a really good club. 

I sighed as I looked out the window of the car. It wasn’t a sad or upset sigh, more like a wistful one, one that showed how much I was looking forward to my new life. The pain in my shoulder subsided to the point where it was a dull throb rather then repeated stabbing pains, which I was thankful for. I was just going to have to wait until I moved into my dorm on campus before I was actually able to get a look at it. I didn’t want my parents to worry more then they already did about these random marks that would appear on my body from time to time. 

Ever since I was little, around my eleventh birthday, when my Dragonslayer magic first surfaced, random marks and letters would appear on my skin. The first things that would appear would always be little scribbles that almost seemed to be words but weren’t. Months passed since the first scribbles and then names would appear on my arm. Names like Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu. The name Natsu was the first one to appear. When my parents asked about it I had to lie and tell them that it was the name of my friend from school and felt like claiming my arm as theirs because they were moving. My parents thought it was rather adorable that I had a little “boyfriend” and looking back on it, I found the whole thing rather disturbing. 

Random words and names and phrases appearing on my skin even though I didn’t write or have any reason for them to appear? It wasn't right and it creeped me out. It still did but I got used to it. Maybe while I was going to school at Magnolia, I would find the reason why that happened to me. The teachers and club masters were supposed to be geniuses. 

A small smile appeared on my lips and I closed my eyes. I couldn’t wait to start going to school there.

*     *     *

When I finally finished setting up my side of the room and said goodbye to my parents I finally got a chance to look at my shoulder. My roommate wasn’t there yet so I had time to pull off my shirt and change into something else, a simple tank top and shorts, and look in the mirror. 

The design was completed, nothing left uncolored. It was solid red and kind of looked like a fairy with a tail, if one looked at it in the abstract at least. It also kind of looked like a Phoenix as well with the wings spreading out behind it. I sucked in a breath, holding it in, and gently pressed my finger against it. It didn’t hurt as much as it did the first time it appeared, but it was still tender. 

I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I decided that it was a good time to familiarize myself with the school. It wasn’t too far into the new term, only about a day or two since classes started, but I still transferred late because first my graduation didn’t correlate with the start of Magnolia’s school year and by the time we were ready to move the first time, my parents house wasn’t ready for them. 

I sat down on my bed and picked up the welcome packet the school had given me and started thumbing through it. It talked about the kinds of classes I would be taking, which were focusing on the use of Dragonslayer magic because I had to disclose the type of magic I used on the school application. It also talked about the clubs I could join. The top club as Fairy Tail followed by Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and a whole bunch of others. It didn’t show and photos of the club or its members so I just read the little information section, trying to find out which one I wanted to join. I was thinking about joining Sabertooth because the club leader was also a student named Sting and I thought that it would be cool to be in a club like that. 

I was so engrossed in reading about Sabertooth that I hadn’t realized that my roommate had returned with guests, until I heard her speak. 

“So you want to join Fairy Tail?” she asked. 

I looked up and saw a blonde girl with a side ponytail standing in front of my bed. Behind her was a pink haired boy, a flying cat, and another girl with red hair. 

“Um… what?” I asked. 

She pointed to the mark on my shoulder. “That’s our club emblem,” she said and just plopped herself on the edge of my bed. The pink haired boy kept staring at me and I tried very hard to ignore him. “My name is Lucy by the way. I’m your roommate.” 

“_____ ________,” I replied. “And uh… I haven’t given it much thought. This mark just sort of… appeared on my shoulder this morning.”

“Really? That’s kind of cool! Maybe something is trying to tell you to join Fairy Tail,” Lucy said with a smile. couldn’t tell if  she was trying to make a joke or not. 

“Yes,” said the red head. “It would be nice to have a new addition to the club. I’m Erza Scarlet, by the way. A friend of Lucy’s.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” i said and put the packet down. I sat up and reached my hand out until I realized. “Wait, Erza Scarlet? You mean that Erza Scarlet? The one who can use requip magic to change her weapons and armor?”

She took my hand. “The very same. The pleasure is all mine,” she said pleasantly. “I’m quite glad I came with Lucy to meet her roommate. You’re rather delightful.” 

I blinked. “Uh… thanks?” I said, feeling like she was talking down to me. I turned to the flying cat. “And you are?” 

“My name is Happy,” he said and landed on the bed. His wings disappeared. “And I’m the strongest member of Fairy Tail.” 

“Yeah, right. In your dreams, cat,” Lucy aid and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Happy,” I said and looked at the pink haired boy. 

I don’t know why, but I didn’t want to meet his eyes, not while he was giving me that intense stare. So instead I focused one where on his nose. At first, no one said anything, until Erza roughly elbowed him in the side. 

“Natsu,” she said under her breath. 

Natsu looked at Erza before he looked at me and held out his hand politely. “I’m Natsu Dragneel,” he said. 

I reached out and took his hand and started to say that it was nice to meet him before i felt a sort of electric shock course through me. I looked up at him and our eyes met and this weird feeling overcame me. Before I let myself sort it out, I glared. 

“Who are you?” I said at the same time Natsu did.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my mailing list to get updates on things that I'm working on or exclusive polls on what I'm going to work on next. https://goo.gl/forms/pUgAzrGMwzIWqNyz1
> 
> Join my discord to talk with me and other people who joined it as well and get real time updates on things I'm working on as well. https://discord.gg/dRdCMNn


End file.
